parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Murdering the Characters?
A spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo the Great - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Fozzie Bear - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) and Donkey (Shrek) (sharing the role) *Kermit the Frog - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Miss Piggy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Scooter - Diego (Dora the Explorer) *Hooded Killer - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Professor Medulla (Sky High) *Beaker - Pixel (Lazy Town) *Rowlf the Dog - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Dr. Teeth - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lew Zealand - Starcast (Skylanders) *Swedish Chef - Jack Black *Animal - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Steve Martin - Buster Moon (Sing) *Camilla the Chicken - Elsa (Frozen) *Statler - George Beard (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Waldorf - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Penguins - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) *Skeeter - Dora the Explorer *Baby Kermit - Toulhouse (The Aristocats) *Baby Miss Piggy - Marie (The Aristocats) *Baby Fozzie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Baby Scooter - Guillermo (Dora the Explorer) *Baby Skeeter - Isabella (Dora the Explorer) Transcript *'Jack Frost:' For my nest feat, Jack Frost will freeze hot coals while explaining how much jerk I am. *'Prince Charming: '''No. (igniting a fuse of a cannon) For your next feat, YOU'LL MELT! *'Jack Frost:' Uh-oh. (blasts a cannon on Jack Frost) AAH! (Jack Frost flew on hot coals) Oops. (Jack Frost melts as Prince Charming throws a water sack on the scene.) Jack Frost's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Yakko Warner:' Jack Frost melted as he survived, but our gang would never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, BUSTER MOON, YEAH! *'Buster Moon (with prank arrow hat on his head):' "The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me..." *'Minerva Mink (interrupting):' Wait! Are we burying him? (Elsa closes Jack Frost's casket, and froze it to death, and pushes it to the ground.) *'Puss in Boots:' The last time Jack Frost melted... *'Buster Moon (interrupting):' Excuse me?! *'Puss in Boots:' Don't you mean (drawling)"Excuse me?!" *'Buster Moon:' No, it's a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock the fuck out of your mouth?! *'Yakko Warner:' Wow, Buster's working blue, but he's right. We never vowed to talk about that night. (The gang turned to Diego, and diego waves at them.) Later *'Donkey:' Then the dad says "The Aristocrats!" *'Prince Charming (right at the door):' Psst, Donkey, I've got another joke for you. *'Donkey:' What was that?! *'Prince Charming:' Why is the donkey's fur turning red? *'Donkey:' Uh, I don't know, boss. *'Prince Charming:' Because the donkey might be embarrassed. *'Donkey:' Well, Puss in Boots could do better. *'Prince Charming:' Then I'll chop you in fucking half! (Prince Charming chops Donkey in half) *'Donkey:' (looking at his bottom half) AAH! What a showstopper. (falls on stage) Ouch! *'George Beard:' See, I told you the donkey and the cat are getting murdered tonight. (George and Harold laugh) *'Donkey (w''histling''):' Can you call me an ambulance? *'Harold Hutchins:' You're an ambulance! (George and Harold laugh again) *'Donkey:' Aw, man. That show should've been super cool. (Prince Charming grabs Donkey's top half) *'Yakko Warner:' (Rabbids roll Donkey's bottom half away) First, Jack Frost, melted, now, Donkey, chopped in half, along with Puss in Boots. Could we be paying the price for what we just did... *'Minerva Mink (''whispering''):' Shh! Don't say that name! *'Yakko Warner: Wow, Minerva's telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody, come here! You gotta see! Minerva's telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in A! (Diego carries a box of props) Hey, Diego! *'''Diego: Oh! Hey there, boss. *'Yakko Warner:' We need to talk about Dora's death *'Diego:' Why, sure. I love talking about my cousin, if not for the day she died from cancer. *'Yakko Warner:' I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Character Babies Flashback *'Toulhouse:' Let’s play The Little Mermaid! *'Oliver:' Let’s question Tadashi's sensability. *'Guillermo:' Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) *'Isabella:' What a nerd. *'Marie:' Ahem. I will play "The Cubby Mermaid." *'Isabella:' Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Marie) *'Toulhouse:' Yikes! Isabella, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Isabella smacks Toulhouse) *'Oliver:' NANNY! ISABELLA"S HITTING US AGAIN! *'Toulouse:' Yeah, who's the homo now? (Isabella beats up Oliver, and Isabella gets hit in the back by Toulhouse with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Cartoon Character Babies agree and drown Isabella in the pool.) *'All Cartoon Character Babies:' NANNY! (Present) *'Diego:' You murdered my cousin?!? *'Yakko Warner:' It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Dora's come back from the grave for revenge! *'Diego:' Oh, Dora will have her revenge''. (Diego reveals himself to be Dora, kicking Prince Charming) *'Yakko Warner and Minerva Mink: AAAAHHH!!! *'''Dora: (Takes out knife, and attacks Yakko Warner) Fifteen seconds till your death! *'Minerva Mink:' HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses, then grunts) *'Dora:' Here it comes! Showtime! *'Elsa:' (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you moron! *'Dora:' You can’t! Ice girls don't even have fingers! *'Elsa:' Well, I do. (Elsa fires an arrow through Dora's head) *'Dora:' Ouch! (falls behind Buster Moon) *'Buster Moon (''laughing):''' That segment wasn't so violent after all! (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Papers.co-ac36-wallpaper-rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-dreamworks-2-wallpaper.jpg Puss In Boots.png Donkey.png Yakko.jpg Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png Go-diego-go-0.png Prince Charming Shrek the Third.jpg NEW Character large 332x363 dudley.jpg Mr krabs new.png Rocko-0.jpg Buster moon sing.png Elsa.png George Beard.png Harold Hutchins.png Raving-Rabbids-Invasion-Nickelodeon-Ubisoft-Nicktoons-Nicktoon-Animation-Characters-Cast-Group Press-Nick.jpg Dora Marquez in Dora the Explorer.jpg Toulouse.jpg Marie-0.jpg Oliver in Oliver and Company.jpg Isabela.png Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies